firefandomcom-20200223-history
Service de protection contre les incendies de la Ville de Québec
Québec (also known as Quebec City) is protected by the Service de protection contre les incendies de la Ville de Québec. History The current SPIQ was created in 2002 through the amalgamation of the following fire departments: *The original Ville de Québec *Sainte-Foy *Sillery *Val-Bélair *Saint-Émile *Saint-Augustin-de-Desmaures Other municipalities affected by the merger (e.g. Charlesbourg already received fire protection from the SPIQ prior to amalgamation. Apparatus roster Caserne No. 1 - 140 Rue Saint-Jean Built 1972 :Unité 201 (05-633) - 2004 Spartan Metro Star / Carl Thibault pump (1250/500/40F) :Unité 201R (05-634) - 2004 Spartan Metro Star / Carl Thibault pump (1250/500/40F) :Unité 401 (93-630) - 1993 Spartan / NOVAQuintech quint (1250/150/100') Caserne No. 2 - 470 boul. des Capucins Built 2008 :Unité 202 (07-612) - 2007 Spartan Metro Star / Maxi-Metal pump (1250/585/?A/?B) :Unité 302 (94-637) - 1994 Spartan / NOVAQuintech quint (1250/150/100') (SN#NQTO4C12A16R0600) :Unité 902 (94-610) - 1994 Spartan Gladiator / NOVAQuintech/2008 FD Shops heavy rescue :Unité 902R (96-601) - 1997 Freightliner FL80 / Maxi-Metal heavy rescue Caserne No. 3 - 600 avenue des Oblats Built 1893 :Unité 203 (07-613) - 2007 Spartan Metro Star / Maxi-Metal pump (1250/585/?A/?B) :Unité 403 (89-615) - 1989 Spartan Gladiator / NOVAQuintech quint (1250/150/100') (SN#501) :Unité 1103 (07-304) - 2007 Ford F350 / Fibrobec water rescue Caserne No. 4 - 70 rue des Pins Ouest Built 1968 :Unité 204 (06-612) - 2006 Spartan Metro Star / Maxi-Metal pump (1250/585/40F) :Unité 204R (90-603) - 1990 Mack MR686P / Phoenix pump (1050/500) :Unité 304 (02-605) - 2002 Pierce Dash quint (1665/250/105') :Unité 1299 (88-607) - 1988 Tibotrac canteen Caserne No. 5 - 2345 rue de la Rivière-du-Berger Built 1967 :Unité 305 (01-691) - 2001 Spartan / Carl Thibault quint (1250/250/75' (SN#2011) :Unité 305R (94-639) - 1994 Spartan / NOVAQuintech quint (1250/150/100') Caserne No. 6 - 9150 boulevard de l'Ormière :Unité 206 (06-607) - 2006 Spartan Metro Star / Maxi-Metal pump (1250/585/40F) :Unité 306 (99-676) - 2000 Pierce Dash / NOVAQuintech/Carl Thibault quint (1250/150/100') (SN#9845) :Unité 606 (82-654) - 1982 IHC S2654 / FD Shops tanker (-/1400) Caserne No. 7 - 255 rue Clémenceau, Beauport Built 1978 :Unité 207 (06-611) - 2006 Spartan Metro Star / Maxi-Metal pump (1250/585/40F) :Unité 407 (06-614) - 2006 Pierce Arrow XT aerial (-/-/105') :Unité 607 (05-602) - 2006 Sterling LT9500 / Maxi-Metal tanker (250/1700) Caserne No. 8 - 4252 Place Orsainville Built 1976 :Unité 208 (06-608) - 2006 Spartan Metro Star / Maxi-Metal pump (1250/585/40F) :Unité 408 (06-613) - 2006 E-One Cyclone II aerial (-/-/105') :Unité 608 (05-635) - 2004 Sterling LT9500 / Carl Thibault tanker (300/1700) :Unité 1108 (06-304) - 2006 Ford F350 4x4 / CET brush tender Caserne No. 9 - 1130 route de l'Église, Sainte-Foy Built 1994 :Unité 209 (02-670) - 2002 Pierce Lance pump (1500/580/85F) (SN#13215) :Unité 209R (92-605) - 1992 Duplex D500/ Anderson pump (1250/700) (SN#91088JHMG92002380) :Unité 409 (94-609) - 1994 Spartan Gladiator / NOVAQuintech tower (-/-/100') (SN#NQTO6Q44C99R0606) :Unité 1109 (92-606) - 1992 Duplex / Anderson/Bronto tower (-/-/132') (SN#91088JEOY92002385) Caserne No. 10 - 1808 avenue Jules-Verne, Sainte-Foy Built 1991 :Unité 210 (06-677) - 2006 Spartan Metro Star / Maxi-Metal pump (1250/585/40F) :Unité 310 (00-602) - 2000 Pierce Quantum quint (1050/250/105') (SN#11294) :Unité 610 (06-606) - 2006 Sterling LTS9500 / Maxi-Metal tanker (250/1700) Caserne No. 11 - 200, route de Fossambault, Saint-Augustin Built 1979 :Unité 211 (03-614) - 2003 Kenworth T300 / Pierce pump (1050/800/40F) (SN#7032) :Unité 411 (91-616) - 1991 Pemfab Imperial T964 / Tibotrac quint (1250/200/75') Caserne No. 12 - 3490, route de l'Aéroport, Val-Bélair Built 2009 :Unité 212 - 2010 Spartan Metro Star / Maxi-Metal pump (1250/710/30A/40B) :Unité 212R (88-601) - 1988 Mack MR688P / Thibault pump (1050/750) (SNSN#T88-151) :Unité 1112 (08-401) - 2007 Ford F350 4x4 / CET brush tender (port./250/8F) Caserne No. 13 - 770 rue des Rocailles Built 2008 :Unité 213 (06-609) - 2006 Spartan Metro Star / Maxi-Metal pump (1250/585/40F) :Unité 600R (07-636) - 2007 Sterling LTS9500 / Maxi-Metal tanker (300/1700) :Unité 913 (07-611) - 2007 Spartan Gladiator / Maxi-Metal hazmat :Unité 913R (88-602) - 1988 Ford CF7000 / 1997 Maxi-Metal heavy rescue :Unité 1113 (90-335) - 1990 Grumman Step Van salvage :Unité T013 (03-316) - 2003 Dodge Ram 2500 4x4 equipment :Unité 1313 (07-603) - 2007 Ford E / Girardin command Caserne No. 15 - 1445, avenue Maguire, Sillery :Unité 215 (05-600) - 2005 Spartan Metro Star / Maxi-Metal pump (1250/500/40F) :Unité 215R (05-601) - 2005 Spartan Metro Star / Maxi-Metal pump (1250/500/40F) Caserne No. 16 - 2528, avenue Lapierre, Saint-Émile Built 1980 :Unité 216 - 2010 Spartan Metro Star / Maxi-Metal pump (1250/710/30A/40B) :Unité 1116 (07-303) - 2007 Ford F350 / Elite water rescue Caserne No. 17 - 2681, boulevard Louis-XIV Built 2008 :Unité 217 - 2010 Spartan Metro Star / Maxi-Metal pump (1250/710/30A/40B) :Unité 1117 (07-305) - 2007 Ford F350 / Fibrobec water rescue Assignment unknown :(06-610) - 2006 Spartan Metro Star / Maxi-Metal pump (1250/585/40F) :(03-615) - 2003 Kenworth T300 / Pierce pump (1050/800/40F) :(01-610) - 2002 Freightliner FL80 / Maxi-Metal pump (1250/800/40F) (SN#18650) :(99-601) - 1999 Freightliner FL80 / Maxi-Metal/CET quint (?/500/100') :(98-424) - 1998 International 4700 / Ideal utility :(97-310) - 1997 Ford F250 4x4 equipment truck :(94-611) - 1994 Spartan Gladiator / NOVAQuintech pump (1500/600/90F) :(93-403) - 1993 Grumman Step Van investigations unit On order :2010 ? / Pierce 100' quint :2010 ? / Pierce 100' quint :2010 ? / E-One Bronto tower :2010 ? / aerial Retired apparatus :(03-602) - 2003 Freightliner FL60 / Maxi-Metal mini-pump (625/250/8F) :2002 Freightliner FL60 / Maxi-Metal mini-pump (625/250/8F) :(01-686) - 2001 Freightliner FL60 / Maxi-Metal mini-pump (625/250/CAFS) :(01-685) - 2001 Freightliner FL60 / Maxi-Metal mini-pump (625/250/CAFS) (SN#17535-2) :(01-684) - 2001 Freightliner FL80 / Maxi-Metal mini-pump (625/250/8F) (SN#17535-1) :(98-424) - 1998 International 4700 utility :(95-641) - 1995 Ford F Super Duty / NOVAQuintech mini-pump (200/200) :(94-631) - 1994 Ford F350 / NOVAQuintech mini-pump (200/200) :(93-403) - 1993 Grumman Step Van investigation unit :(92-620) - 1992 Pemfab / NOVAQuintech quint (1250/150/100') :(89-358) - 1989 Ford F / Tibotrac light rescue :(88-690) - 1988 GMC C3500 / Phoenix mini-pump (200/200) :(86-675) - 1986 GMC C3500 / Thibault mini-pump (200/200) :(85-601) - 1985 GMC C3500 / Thibault mini-pump (200/200)) (SN#T85-137) :(83-658) - 1983 International CO 9670 / Pierreville pump (1250/350) :(82-654) - 1982 International S2674 / Pierreville aerial (-/-/100') :(80-601) - 1981 International CO1950B / Thibault pump (1050/500) :(81-401) - 1981 Ford / Fleet manpower unit :(80-605) - 1980 Ford L / Pierreville tanker (420/1500) :(79-631) - 1979 Kenworth K121 / Pierreville pump (1250/350) :(76-601) - 1976 Chevrolet C65 / Pierreville tanker (-/1500) :(75-617) - 1975 Kenworth K121 / Pierreville pump (1500/-) :(75-618) - 1975 Kenworth K121 / Pierreville pump (1250/350) :(75-601) - 1975 International / CO Pierreville pump (840/500) :(74-612) - 1974 International / Thomas command :(74-604) - 1974 Kenworth C523 / City Shops tanker (-/2300) :(74-602) - 1974 Ford C8000 / Thibault foam pump (840/500F) (SN#T74-207) External links *Service de protection contre les incendies de la Ville de Québec (Official) *Association des Pompiers Professionnels de Québec *Service de protection contre les incendies de la Ville de Québec (Unofficial) *Club Appel 99 *Incendies-Québec Category:Québec Category:Departments operating Pierce apparatus Category:Departments operating E-One apparatus